


Holding Hands

by NyxErchomai



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErchomai/pseuds/NyxErchomai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically partially filling in what happened that night at the not-a-sleepover in 3x06. </p><p>As it turns out, Mickey's not really that averse to displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Ian’s beer is nearly finished. It’s his fourth or fifth, he doesn’t really remember, and he doesn’t really care. He takes the final swig of this bottle, and leans forward to discard it and pull a new one from the carton at his feet. Mickey shifts slightly beside him, takes his arm from the back of the chair, but Ian doesn’t notice. He manages to extract the beer, and sits back, opening it simultaneously. He sits back in the wrong spot, though, just enough to make him not-quite-as-comfortable as before. He shifts his beer to his left hand, and goes to put his right hand on the couch to manoeuvre himself back to where he was.

He’s distracted, though, when his hand falls on something warm and it takes a quick look down to realise that Mickey’s hand, previously slung across the couch, is now resting in the remaining space between them. Ian glances up at Mickey, sees that Mickey’s looking at his hand, and hurriedly removes the offending appendage.

He puts his hand on his thigh, his desire to shift utterly forgotten, hoping Mickey doesn’t think it was intentional. He clears his throat in discomfort, because wow, how awkward, and nearly chokes on his cough when Mickey reaches over and pulls Ian’s hand back to his side.

He looks at Mickey, shocked, as the brusque teen slides his fingers between Ian’s. Ian glances between his hand and Mickey, looking for some kind of sign that this is not happening, that he’s dreaming – that somewhere, reality and fantasy blurred and he’s just imagining that Mickey’s hand is warm in his own. But, after a moment, Mickey’s hand is still in his and, when Ian continues to stare, Mickey tightens his grip. It’s momentary, and fleeting, but it’s enough. Ian’s fingers tighten too, and he sees a tiny smile playing at the corners of Mickey’s mouth. But the dark-haired teen says nothing, and continues to watch the movie. Eventually, Ian turns back to the TV too.

But the movie seems so far away now, and the dialogue is background noise to the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears. He can see the characters moving on the screen, but all he can think of is Mickey’s hand in his. Warm. Calloused. A little bit sticky, but it’s probably beer. Every few minutes, Mickey’s fingers will twitch, or curl tighter around Ian’s hand. At one point, when Ian’s eyes are feeling heavy and his beer’s starting to tip in his left hand, he thinks he feels Mickey’s thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand. It’s oddly soothing, odd because it’s  _Mickey_ , but it’s late and even Mickey’s looking exhausted, so neither of them complain – and Mickey’s thumb doesn’t stop moving.

Ian’s no longer pretending to watch the movie. He’s focused, totally, on those little circles. Round and round and round Mickey’s thumb goes and, before he even realises it, Ian’s asleep.


End file.
